masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifles
Sniper rifles are one of the primary weapons in the Mass Effect universe. Used for long-distance combat situations, sniper rifles are generally equipped with targeting scopes, sport longer barrels, and pack a higher damage per round than most other weapons but at the expense of reduced firing rates and overheat allowances. Mass Effect Sniper Rifles refers to both a type of weapon and its corresponding unlockable combat-oriented talent, available to Soldiers, Infiltrators, and the Turian Agent. The talent increases accuracy and damage with sniper rifles, and grants the Assassination ability. Sniper rifles are slow and usually overheat after two shots in quick succession. However, they make up for this in range and damage - higher-level sniper rifles retain accuracy at incredible ranges, and they will often kill weaker enemies in one shot. Beware, though; close-range encounters are not recommended, due to the fact that you will more than likely miss any shots in close combat. To counter this inaccuracy at close range, kneel but do not zoom in, and then fire when the reticle turns red. Tapping the "use" button ("E" on the PC) will zoom your view. It should be noted that the close-in view from a sniper rifle makes an excellent telescope, useful for scouting out enemies at a distance whether you fire at them or not. Sniper rifles have a rate of fire of 0.6, i. e. one shot every 1.67 seconds. Talent Levels :Level 1: Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10% :Level 2: Increases damage by 8%. Increases accuracy by 14% :Level 3: Assassination :Level 4: Increases damage by 10%. Increases accuracy by 17% :Level 5: Increases damage by 12%. Increases accuracy by 20% :Level 6: Increases damage by 14%. Increases accuracy by 22% :Level 7: Increases damage by 16%. Increases accuracy by 24% :Level 8: Advanced Assassination :Level 9: Increases damage by 18%. Increases accuracy by 26% :Level 10: Increases damage by 19%. Increases accuracy by 28% :Level 11: Increases damage by 20%. Increases accuracy by 30% :Level 12: Master Assassination Assassination Assassination is a powerful damage boost to the next shot from the sniper rifle. This can quickly dispatch enemies which would normally take two or three shots with a single round. While this skill is active your sniper rifle scope will have no sway, allowing you to accurately place a shot. Though slow, this attack is deadly when combined with the right ammunition. While lining it up, direct your squad members to give you cover, or use Lift to bring enemies out for a clear shot. Some enemies, such as mercenaries, Geth Hoppers or Geth Snipers, also use Assassination. This is characterised by a distinct red beam just before they fire. On higher difficulty settings, or if your shields are already damaged, one shot can kill you instantly. Once you see the red beam, either get behind cover, put up a Barrier or Shield Boost, or take down the attacker before they have time to fire. Assassination Only available when using sniper rifles. *Next shot will inflict weapon damage +50% *Duration: 20s *Recharge time: 45s. Advanced Assassination Only available when using sniper rifles. *Next shot will inflict weapon damage +125% *Duration 20s *Recharge time: 45s. Master Assassination Only available when using sniper rifles *Next shot will inflict weapon damage +225% *Duration 20s *Recharge time: 45s. Specialization Commandos gain Assassin Specialization at level 12. :Level 12: Assassin Specialization: Reduces the recharge time on Assassination and Marksman by 25%. Classes These classes have access to the Sniper Rifles talent: *Infiltrator Unlockable *Soldier Unlockable *Turian Agent Unlockable Sniper Rifle types Below is a list of types of Sniper Rifles and their base stats: Mass Effect 2 Sniper rifles are powerful, long-ranged weapons with built in scopes. None of the sniper rifles in Mass Effect 2 possess any sort of short-range damage bonuses. At the start of the game, they are available only to the Infiltrator and Soldier player classes. Other player classes can choose to train in sniper rifles later during the game. The following squadmates utilize sniper rifles: Garrus, Legion, Thane, and Zaeed. Sniper Rifle Models Below is a list of the types of sniper rifles in Mass Effect 2 and their base stats: M-29 Incisor *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 53.6 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.25 / x1.25 / x1.25 *'Default ammo': 15 / 30 *'Acquisition': Aegis Pack DLC or Digital Deluxe Edition. M-92 Mantis *'Manufacturer': Devlon Industries *'Base Damage': 263.1 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.5 / x1.0 / x1.0 *'Default ammo': 1 / 9 *'Acquisition': Default starting weapon. M-97 Viper *'Manufacturer': Rosenkov Materials *'Base Damage': 81.9 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.35 / x1.15 / x1.15 *'Default ammo': 12 / 48 *'Acquisition': Dossier: The Assassin M-98 Widow *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 368.3 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.5 / x1.0 / x1.0 *'Default ammo': 1 / 12 *'Acquisition': Collector Ship (mission) (Infiltrator or Soldier only). Research Project for Legion. Upgrades Upgrade Guide, section on Sniper Rifle upgrades|Research}} *'AP Sniper Rifle (Tungsten Sabot Jacket)' :Increases damage by +50% against armor. *'Sniper Headshot Damage (Combat Scanner)' :Sniper rifles deal +50% headshot damage. *'Sniper Rifle Damage 1 - 6 (Scram Pulsar)' :Provides +10% sniper rifle damage. Mass Effect 3 Sniper Rifles are on the heavier side of the weight spectrum, but can provide players with much needed long range firepower. Typically, the less magnified the gun's scope is, the higher its rate of fire. The following squadmates utilize sniper rifles: Ashley and Garrus. Sniper Rifle Models Below is a list of the types of sniper rifles in Mass Effect 3 and their base stats. Note that WCFDA stands for weight, capacity, fire rate, damage, and accuracy. The relevant values for those statistics are presented in that order. Black Widow *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 98 / 14 / 6 / 66 / 80 *'Fire mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 3 / 15 *'Acquisition': Spectre Requisitions Collector Sniper Rifle *'Manufacturer': Collector *'Base WCFDA': 57 / 100 / 80 / 20 / 40 *'Fire mode:': Automatic *'Default ammo': 25 / ∞ *'Acquisition': Retaliation Javelin *'Manufacturer': Geth Armory *'Base WCFDA': 99 / 12 / 2 / 75 / 80 *'Fire mode': Charged Single Shot *'Default ammo': 1 / 9 *'Acquisition': Rannoch: Admiral Koris or Elkoss Combine Arsenal Supplies Kishock Harpoon Gun *'Manufacturer': Batarian *'Base WCFDA': 80 / 15 / 3 / 85 / 75 *'Fire mode': Charged Single Shot *'Default ammo': 1 / 15 *'Acquisition': Resurgence Pack (multiplayer); Groundside Resistance Pack (single-player) Krysae Sniper Rifle *'Manufacturer': Turian *'Base WCFDA': 75 / 10 / 2 / 60 / 75 *'Fire mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 3 / 9 *'Acquisition': Rebellion Pack (multiplayer), Firefight Pack (single-player) M-13 Raptor *'Manufacturer': Cerberus *'Base WCFDA': 68 / 37 / 56 / 28 / 68 *'Fire mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 15 / 105 *'Acquisition': Priority: Sur'Kesh or Batarian State Arms M-29 Incisor *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 42 / 35 / 41 / 23 / 66 *'Fire mode': Three-round Burst *'Default ammo': 15 / 120 *'Acquisition': Tuchanka: Bomb or Kassa Fabrication M-90 Indra *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 65 / 50 / 50 / 20 / 70 *'Fire mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 25 / 180 *'Acquisition': Bonus item or Firefight Pack (single-player), multiplayer M-92 Mantis *'Manufacturer': Devlon Industries *'Base WCFDA': 68 / 11 / 2 / 66 / 74 *'Fire mode': Single Shot *'Default ammo': 1 / 9 *'Acquisition': Priority: Mars M-97 Viper *'Manufacturer': Rosenkov Materials *'Base WCFDA': 49 / 18 / 9 / 41 / 83 *'Fire mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 6 / 36 *'Acquisition': Priority: Palaven or Kassa Fabrication M-98 Widow *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 99 / 7 / 2 / 75 / 75 *'Fire mode': Single Shot *'Default ammo': 1 / 7 *'Acquisition': Priority: Thessia or Kassa Fabrication N7 Valiant *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 60 / 15 / 10 / 50 / 75 *'Fire mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 3 / 30 *'Acquisition': N7 Collector's Edition Pack or multiplayer Weapon Modifications Weapon Mods|Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)#Sniper Rifle Mods Equipment Guide, section on Sniper Rifles}} *'Sniper Rifle Concentration Mod I - V' (Single-player only) :Biometric sensors and auto-targeting software adjust to the user's pulse and breath rate, assisting aim. *'Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip I - V' :Adds sockets to increase thermal clip capacity, increasing number of spare shots. *'Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel I - V' :Lengthens barrel, creating greater bullet velocity and impact. *'Sniper Rifle Piercing Mod I - V' :Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, increasing shot penetration. *'Sniper Rifle Enhanced Scope I - V' :Stability-enhancing scope increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Highlights targets through smoke. *'Sniper Rifle High-Velocity Barrel I - V' (Requires Retaliation for multiplayer.) :Superior kinetic coils increase shot penetration. *'Sniper Rifle Thermal Scope I - V' (Requires Retaliation for multiplayer.) :Reveal enemies through walls and smoke with a 4x optical scope and enhance stability and accuracy while zoomed. *'Sniper Rifle Ultralight Materials I - V' (Requires Mass Effect 3: Citadel in single-player and Mass Effect 3: Reckoning in multiplayer.) :Superior lightweight alloys replace weapon parts, making weapon less obtrusive and easier to handle. See Also *Assault Rifles *Equipment *Heavy Pistols *Heavy Weapons *Pistols *Shotguns *Submachine Guns de:Präzisionsgewehre ru:Снайперские винтовки (навык) pl:Karabiny snajperskie Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Combat Category:Talents